Uzumaki-Rose
by theshadowrave
Summary: What would happen if Summer Rose wasn't sent on her last mission but instead sent to investigate a weird disturbance in the Emerald Forrest. What if she found our young blonde hero beaten and battered by the villagers and she brought him to the world of Remnant and adopted him. Smarter Naruto No Godlike
1. Chapter 1: Broken Boy

AN: Tried to fix up the chapter, fix grammar errors and reworded a few things, I now know not to write at 2:00am and expect my best to come out. The second thing is that I decided to go a little more into detail about Summer's weapons and added a little to Naruto's POV, if you guys want to check it out. I would also like to clear up what I meant when I said I would post once a month. I meant to say that I would make sure to post a minimum of once a month. So, you all can expect to see more than one chapter a month.(Probably a once per week thing.) The only time I wont be doing more than one is if I get busy with college or work.

Also expect chapter 2 out sometime this weekend.

Chapter 1: A Broken Boy

(Beacon Academy)

" _I wonder what the professor wants? Its unusual for him to suddenly call me in like this. He said it was very important. I was looking forward to spending more time with Ruby and Yang,"_ Summer Rose thought.

Summer is a beautiful looking woman standing at 5' 6'' with pale skin, silver eyes, and black hair with a slight red tint to it. She has a kind face and is currently wearing a long reversible cape with white on the outside and black on the inside. The cape has a dark orange design of a circlet of thorns with white roses spread throughout. Underneath the cape she is wearing black short shorts and a white shirt and a dark orange scarf.

Summer is currently seen walking through one of Beacon academy's hallways, it is late afternoon as apparent with the sun streaming in through the windows bathing everything in an orange light. She is currently annoyed with her former teacher/mentor for calling her away from her 4 year old Ruby and 6 year old daughter, in all but blood, Yang. She is the wife of Taiyang Xiao Long, who she dearly loved and, she did not mind that he had previously had a child with another woman. Summer actually dearly loved Yang just as much as she loved her biological daughter Ruby.

" _I need to hurry up Ozpin did say something about it being very time sensitive,"_ and with that thought Summer started to pick up her pace. We soon see her knocking on a door near the top of Beacon's main tower. "Hello? Professor, are you in here?" She asked looking around the large, mostly empty office. She sees Ozpin standing at the window, with his back to her, looking out over the school. When he hears Summer he turns around and smiles.

Ozpin is a tall man at around 6'6'' and with long disheveled grey hair despite not being that old. He has angled features with thin brown eyes and black spectacles at the end of his nose. He is currently wearing his usual attire of a green suit and black suit pants.

Now very few knew this but Ozpin did have favorite students, he never tried to show favoritism, like any good teacher should, but there is very little you can do about it happening, after all even teachers are human. Ozpin would admit Summer was probably his favorite students he taught and considers her to be a close friend despite their age difference. It was because of this relationship that he knew he could trust Summer with the task he had waiting, but it is also because of this that he was hesitant to send her.

"Ah, Summer it is good to see you. I hope you are doing well. How are your daughters? Doing well also I hope?" Ozpin had not seen young Ruby or Yang but he knew enough about them to know they could be handfuls when they want to be.

"They are doing fine. I left them with Tai and Qrow so they should be safe until I get back. Although, they were upset that I wasn't going to be able to spend more time with them when they heard I had to leave," she responded while giving a semi-playful yet, serious glare at Ozpin.

Ozpin responded with a small chuckle, "I'm sorry, but you are the only one I feel I can trust with this mission as it could cause problems if the wrong people were to find out about what is believed to be happening. It has come to our attention that there has been some kind of distortion in the far edge of the Emerald Forest and we can't pinpoint what is causing it. So we are sending someone to investigate to see what is happening and possibly confirm our suspicions. We want to be sure it doesn't pose a threat to us and that it isn't related to the grimm especially with it being so close to the academy."

Truth be told he was originally going to send her on a different mission when he called her, but then this disturbance showed up while she was on her way here. The original mission was now going to be assigned to a different team later, so that they could have Summer investigate what exactly was going on so close to his academy.

" _Grimm, why can't they just leave us alone for a while. I just want to spend time with my children and watch them live peaceful, happy lives without having to worry about some kind of attack by some of those black and white devils._ " After thinking this, Summer thought about what Ozpin had said and looked at him questioningly asking, "What do you mean a distortion, you mean like a spike of energy or something?"

"No, at least we don't think so…... I know this will be hard to believe, but from what we can detect it seems to be some kind of hole in it spacetime," Summer gave Ozpin a deadpan stare while he continued, "We don't know what caused this, but we need to find out if it is some new kind of grimm that caused it because if it is, it could become a huge threat if allowed to replicate." He stated with a firm frown on his face. There was so little known about the grimm that it could be entirely possible for one to be able to do such a thing. The mere idea of a grimm that could put a hole in spacetime was extremely worrying and could make it possibly the most dangerous grimm seen to date.

"Alright I understand, I am to go out and investigate the cause of this distortion and if it is discovered that a grimm is responsible for this, I am to eliminate it if given the opportunity or is possible." Summer said with a serious look on her face. She knew this disturbance could be a danger to not only Vale and her family, but all of Remnant, and so she would do everything in her power to resolve this issue before it could even begin to get out of control.

Ozpin looked at her for a short while, upon seeing her determination he sighed and said, "Well, I am glad that you are taking this seriously, but I must make sure you know the severity of the situation. You are aware you could die out there. Nobody could blame you for deciding to back out of this. You have a family to think about after all."

Summer looked directly at him with pure determination in her eyes and said, "It is because of my family that I want to do this. How can I possibly just sit back and watch when I know there is something that is possibly threatening what I hold dear? You don't need to worry about me, I will make it back for the very same reasons I am going. I must come back so that I can continue to protect and watch over my familly."

Ozpin couldn't help but believe her, how could he not with such a look in her eyes, and said, "Alright I understand what you are saying and I will make sure to send a drone with the Bullhead, to help keep in communication with you, and to make sure we can send back-up if it comes down to that. You are to take one of the Bullheads. There is a pilot that will take you to a clearing near where the signature is coming from in the forest. After that you will have to get there on foot and, I don't have to remind you there are many grimm in the forest so make sure to bring your weapons with you."

"Yes, Professor." She said giving a little salute and with that she turned around and exited the room. After leaving, the first place she went was the visitors' lockers to pick up her weapons: Inferno and Ashes. Inferno was a dark orange katana with red blade that could become a mid-range rifle. Inferno when, in its sword form, had no hand guard and a pure white hilt with red cloth wrapped tightly around the center. When Inferno becomes a rifle the blade splits open in two spots,one to reveal a long black barrel along the center the blade, and one towards where the handguard would be to open a place for ammo cartridges. The trigger comes out from inside the hilt as it extends with while two black bars open on the end to provide a stock for the rifle. Ashes is a wakizashi* which is dark red in color with a dark orange blade and could turn into a large revolver . The hilt was black with dark orange cloth wrapped the same way as Inferno and curved towards the end to provide a grip when in revolver form. Ashes had a thick hand guard that functioned as the cylinder when in gun mode. When the blade opened to reveal the revolver it was pulled inwards to help keep the length short enough for tight corners. Both weapons were modded to use regular bullets or fire dust, hence the names. Summer strapped the weapons onto her left hip and with that done she headed to where the bullhead was waiting for her. Once she got on she prepared for the 4 hour journey it would take to get to the edge of Emerald Forest that the disturbance was suppose to be located.

(Konohagakure)

Naruto Uzumaki a small boy of around 6 years old has blonde sunkissed hair, tan skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. If one were to look into his cerulean eyes they would see the innocence that only a child so young can possess, but if one had an experienced eye they would also see a large amount of pain lingering just under the surface. Our blonde hero is currently hiding behind a dumpster in an alleyway with large amounts of blood of the ground. Now one might think this is a strange place for such a young and seemingly innocent child. The reason for his not so normal circumstance is because he is a not so normal child. His bright orange jumpsuit, if it can still be called such, is currently torn in several places and there are several large and bleeding cuts in his skin with countless smaller ones littering his body. The reason for his injuries is because of the mob that he has just managed to escape. The reason for the mob is because it is currently October 10th, Naruto's birthday, he had no idea why people always wanted to hurt him on his birthday. He was too young to understand why the villagers called him demon when he passed on the street. How could anyone expect a child of 5 with so little experience in the world even to hope to understand reasons for such cruelty.

Normally Naruto was relatively protected from the mobs, because of the ANBU guard the Hokage set up around the orphanage and the ones for him personally. Today however was different, because he had just been kicked out of the orphanage this morning and the personal ANBU had no idea where the blonde had disappeared to after the mobs had chased him off while throwing things at him, like rocks and even knives and shuriken, several of which were still embedded in his skin. This was pretty much the only kind of interaction he had with most people, the others just plain pretended he didn't exist, besides his jiji, the hokage, who sadly was often too busy to spend much time with Naruto. As a result he was rather skittish and weary, for such a young child, around people. He was always terrified they were going to attack him and hurt him again.

Naruto sat in the behind the dumpster while trying to catch his breath before continuing to make it to safety. " _Why…. why do they always do this to me? What have I ever done to these people!? I just don't understand!"_ as he thought this he started to shake violently either because of the pain in his body or because he was crying. Naruto didn't know how long he stayed there crying, but when he finally broke out of his fit when he heard yelling from close by. With his survival instincts kicking in he knew that he needed to move to somewhere safer as they would soon find him if he stayed. Luckily Naruto knew the alleyways in Konoha very well, because he always wanted to avoid the angry stares he got from people on the streets, so Naruto got out of his hiding spot and started to travel to one of his safe houses he had set up to get away from mobs and bullies not noticing he was leaving a trail of blood. When he eventually made it he saw that the safe house was gone, instead there was a small crater with what appeared to be some kind of portal in the center. The portal was hard to describe it looked like a vertical tear in the air itself.

" _WHOA!"_ Naruto thought as he approached the portal cautiously. when he got close enough he saw there was something on the other side of it. He continued forward and when he was standing about 10 feet away he heard snapping branches indicating something was approaching from further in the forest and Naruto froze looking for what could be causing the the noise. After a little while he was able to make out the source when what appeared to be an adult woman, if the body was anything to go by, in what appeared to be a long black robe with its hood up. It looked like the person was staring right back at him. It looked like she was saying something but wasn't talking loud enough for him to hear, this made him nervous and worried that he was going to be attacked by this stranger. He wanted to run, but found that his body wouldn't respond. That was when he noticed the adrenaline was starting to wear off, and his body was going into shock from the pain in what felt like his whole body. Soon all he found he could do was stand there staring at this person inside of this portal and hope she decided to not attack. He was so focused on this woman in front of him he never noticed the villager, who was so lost in his hatred of Naruto he hadn't even noticed the portal behind him or the woman inside of it. The villager ran at him with a knife poised to strike.

(Emerald Forest)

Summer had finally gotten off the bullhead about 20 minutes ago and was quickly approaching the distortion. She had turned her cape over to its black side so that she would blend in making it easier to blend in and sneak past some of the Grimm if she could. That didn't mean she was able to avoid everything though. She had fought off a few grimm, mostly Beowolves and a couple of Ursa, nothing she couldn't handle. Though Summer couldn't help but notice that the closer she got to the distortion the less grim activity there seemed to be. Finally it looked like there weren't any grimm around at all.

"Ozpin can you hear me?" she said into the her earpiece that is linked to the communication drone above the forest so she could talk to Ozpin without having to worry about interference from the dense foliage above and around her.

"Yes Summer I can hear you what's your status?"

"I am almost there but it's not looking like this thing was caused by a grimm. The beasts seem to be avoiding the area like a plague for some reason."

"So it would seem, we are doing some sweeps of the area and we can't seem to see any grimm anywhere in a one mile radius of the disturbance but it's hard to tell near the disturbance as the scans can't seem to see anything close to it." Ozpin responded confirming Summer's suspicions about the grimm not being in this area, but she stayed on guard. She didn't become one of the best huntresses by leaving herself open in grimm infested areas.

"Alright I'm coming up on the disturbance…" Summer stopped talking because she had made it to her destination and could finally see what appeared to be a portal in the middle of a clearing. But if that wasn't strange enough, she also saw what looked to be a town of some kind on the other side of it. She also saw what seemed to be a small boy that looked around the age of 5 or 6. He was staring at her with what appeared to be fear and apprehension. She could tell that he was absolutely terrified of her and it was then that she noticed the rough state he seemed to be in. He was bleeding rather heavily from several places and had been for long enough to leave spots of blood on the ground below him.

"What is it Summer, do you see something?" Ozpin asked snapping Summer out of her reprieve.

"Yes it appears to be some kind of portal that leads to what looks like a village of some kind. There is a small boy standing on the other side of it looking at me. He looks to have been beaten badly. Oh God professor, there is so much blood. What should I do?" Summer asked as her maternal instincts were kicking and she had to fight to stay still even though she wanted to go help the child.

There was a pause before Ozpin replied, "I will defer to your judgment on this Summer, but be careful, we don't know what's going on here."

Summer decided to try and approach the boy, but before she could even react there was a man behind the child with a knife ready to stab him. " _Oh No!"_ was all she could think and before she could try to call out to warn him she saw the man stab this poor defenceless child in the back, just below the heart. It was then that she finally reacted without thinking. She ran and jumped through the portal, her hood falling down, showing her look of pure disgust, in the process, and hit the man with an aura enhanced punch sending him flying back into a wall behind him knocking him out.

After taking care of the man, Summer looked down at the boy and her eyes bulged at a sight she would never forget. She saw the boy lying unconscious in what was now a pool of blood, but that wasn't all that surprised her, she could also feel a power that didn't feel like aura flowing off the boy. While she couldn't tell what the power was, it was easy to determine that it was enormous, and it seemed to be trying to heal the damage that had been done to his body, but it was slow as there was a lot of damage to repair. Summer quickly got over her surprise went over to the boy and got out the medical kit she had brought with her intending to use it to try to patch up what she could and hopefully save his life.

Summer removed the boy's shirt and coat, or what was left of it, with a knife and her eyes started to well up with tears. Here was a boy no older than 6 years old, and he had some of the worst injuries she had ever seen: 5 broken ribs, heavy internal bleeding from blunt force trauma, a broken arm, cuts both large and small all over his body and he had all of this before he ever even got the stab wound in the his back. " _How was this boy able to stand let alone stay conscious_ ," Summer thought while getting started on healing the boy. She took care of the worst of his injuries, hoping the power would take care of most of the smaller wounds, but she would have to get him to a hospital soon or he would die, even with his power healing him.

It was then that a small crowd of people armed with various weapons, most improvised and some not, showed up in the alley and saw the boy and Summer kneeling next to the boy trying to heal him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" yelled an angry villager when he saw that she was healing the 'demon brat.'

Summer noticed the armed group, and with the memory of what just happened to the child, immediately put herself in between the boy and the crowd that clearly meant him harm. Not noticing the boy was starting to regain consciousness now that some of his injuries were treated.

"I am treating a child's injuries and if you want to leave here walking I would recommend that you leave immediately or I will be forced to hurt you," She told the crowd in a voice that made many of them shiver. Some even considered taking her advice, but their hatred won out, and they stood their ground.

"Clearly you are new here so let I will let you off with a warning for that threat. Now I am telling you to get away from that thing and mind your own damn business. Several of us are retired shinobi and you are outnumbered, so I think its time for you to leave before you get hurt little lady," said the same villager in a condescending tone and a smirk firmly set on his face with several of the people nearby agreeing with him. They also began glaring at her for trying to defend their target and many thinking she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Oh they had no idea how wrong they were.

Summer didn't know what they meant by shinobi, but she was sure it must be some kind of fighter by the way he said it and when she looked around she figured out these people wouldn't leave without a fight so she drew her Inferno and Ashes while switching Ashes to its revolver form making sure that she was using non-lethal crowd wasn't expecting her to pull weapons out from under clock so they were stunned for a moment seeing the strange weapons, but that was all Summer needed. Before anyone knew what was happening Summer was already on them and had knocked two of them out. By the time anyone had even reacted there were only three of them left. One was the man that was talking earlier while the other two looked to be some kind of experienced warriors by the way they were standing.

"Alright you're pretty good, but they were all just civilians. Now let's see how you do against us." the leader said. That's when they all started to surround her. Summer knew she needed to hurry so she could get the boy out of this place and to somewhere safe. So she decided it was time to use a little of her semblance to help end this quickly. So she focused her aura and before her would-be attackers did anything they suddenly found themselves being wrapped up in thorny vines that were shooting out of Summer's body and coiling around them until they could no longer move. Then she knocked each of them out with non lethal rounds from her revolver.

With the fight now over she turned back to the boy and the portal, that was when she noticed two things: one was that the boy was awake again and looking at her with awe and confusion, the second was that the portal was fading, so acting on instinct she ran to the boy, picked him up and then ran back through the portal.

End chapter 1

AN: So what did you guys think its my first time writing a fanfiction and I have been wanting to try for a while now. If you have any questions I will try to answer them in the next chapter or in a PM and I may be putting up some polls for things I haven't decided for the story yet but we will see

I also want to let you all know I have every intention of finishing this story I hate it when people start a story I really like then just stop half way through I will try to post at least once a month so until next time.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions are in Order

**Important AN:** I would like to apologize for the grammar mistakes in the original first chapter I have updated it now with vast improvement to both grammar and I have added some content go back to check it out. I was writing it at 2:00 am and posted it without going back through and checking it like a newb. I promise I will go back through and reread from now on and I would also welcome a beta reader if anyone would be willing to take the job.

Regular AN: First off I would like to thank all reviewers, and those that have favorited/followed my story so far. Now some of you have asked about the pairing, I will be perfectly honest and say I am thinking small harem probably just team RWBY but I may also go single pairing I will probably put it up for a vote later, but if I do go for the harem I will not go more than 4 or 5 because I want to try to make fleshed out romances not side little flings which is what it would become if we add too many characters to a harem.

I would like to give a shout out to the reader Crytach for helping me hash out some ideas for the story.

Chapter 2: Introductions are in Order

(Kohnoha Alleyway Naruto POV)

Naruto kept his eyes closed after regaining consciousness since he could feel several presences near him. He was confused because he didn't feel as much pain as he had expected considering he was in quite bad shape, even before he was stabbed in the back. He was also confused by this because could tell he wasn't out long enough to have healed sufficiently to fix this much damage, even for him, so something else was going on. That was when he decided to open his eyes. Naruto saw he was still in the same alleyway where he was stabbed and also noticed that more villagers had found him. He then took note that the woman from inside the portal was standing in a defensive position between him and his would be attackers and was speaking to the group. Naruto was still groggy so he had trouble hearing, but he did catch her say something about her healing him. " _Alright that is one mystery solved_." Naruto thought to himself, but he couldn't figure out why she would bother. Nobody ever bothered healing or defending him unless they were forced to, like the people at the hospital and even then they did the bare minimum.

Then one of villagers, apparently the leader of this group, began to threaten the woman saying to not interfere or they would hurt her too. As the man was saying this Naruto tensed. He knew that she would leave, after all nobody would face down these odds let alone to protect him. He also knew that there was no way he was going to to be able to escape, he was still feeling too weak to do much besides stay conscious. So, seeing his fate, he closed his eyes and waited for the approaching pain. However, when he heard the sound of fighting his his eyes again snapped open and searched for the source. What he saw he couldn't believe, the woman was fighting the group of people and what really surprised him was that it looked like she was winning. She was flowing in between her opponents so fluidly that she looked like a flower in the wind. When the woman had dispatched most of the villagers that had gathered she went to face the last three that remained. However, Naruto knew this last enemies were going to be tougher than the rest, because they were veterans of the 3rd Shinobi War meaning they had actual combat experience. He knew their backgrounds well enough since he had endured their taunts and harassments every since he could remember. The leader then tried intimidating the woman, but Naruto could see the worried look in his eyes, but the villager still tried to have them spread out and attack her from different directions. Worry for her safety became curiosity when Naruto noticed that woman herself didn't appear to be worried. He quickly found out why she seemed confident when he saw what looked like vines with thorns shoot out of her body and wrap around the former shinobi completely immobilizing them. She then pointed some strange device that shot something out of the end, hitting each of the now wrapped up attackers knocking each of them out. After this Naruto watched in amazement as the device suddenly transformed into a sword. The woman then proceeded to strap her two weapons to her waist.

After storing her weapons the woman turned to Naruto and looked right at him. This was the first time he got a clear look at her face and he was surprised to find that she actually gave him a kind smile for a second before looking behind him and where her eyes widened. She then started to run right at him but for some reason he didn't feel threatened. When she reached him he didn't flinch, but he did close his eyes, nor did he find himself wanting to get away from her touch. He was confused about what was happening before he found his mind questioning what motives she could have for trying to help him.

" _Why?_ " that was one of the many questions running through young Naruto's mind, " _Why is this person helping me? Nobody ever wants to help me. Maybe she is trying to trick me so that she can hurt me more_." Yet no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn't ignore the the feeling of safety and warmth he got from this woman's embrace, nor could he forget what she had done to the villagers in what appeared to be an effort in protecting him. It wasn't even just that she was protecting him, it was the fact that she did it with such an intensity and certainty, like she truly cared for his well being and would do everything she could to keep him safe.

"Why?" Naruto opened his eyes again after he realized he had spoken out loud. Looking around he noticed he was no longer in the alley but a forest, more specifically the one he saw through the portal.

"Why what?" The woman asked with a confused look on her face. It seemed like what she thought what she did was just so natural that it didn't warrant questioning. Naruto was quickly becoming upset with too many emotions trying to break out all at once.

"Why are you helping me when I am nothing but an orphan, a monster whose own parents abandoned him? When I am just a demon that everyone else ignores? Why would you bother healing me? Why would you bother risking your life for me? Why do you not hit me and insult me like everyone else? Why…" Naruto was starting to cry while he was releasing this barrage of questions. He was confused, tired, sore, and most of all scared. He didn't know what was going on or where he was, and now all of the stress today had brought was finally breaking free.

He was surprised suddenly when this woman, this stranger he had never met before, suddenly put him down and began hugging him. Nobody had ever held him like this. The feeling he now had was nothing compared to what he felt before when she was carrying him. It was like he was being told that he could finally let down his guard and not have to worry about betrayal or about someone sneaking up on him. That everything was ok now and that he could let it all out. And that's just what he did, for the second time that day he cried for an unspecified amount of time. He released all the pent up emotions and he had from 6 years of beatings, verbal abuse, and pure unabating loneliness. He cried like the child he was on this woman's shoulders until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion because all of that day's excitement.

(Everfree Forest: Summer POV)

Summer was so shocked when she heard the onslaught of questions about why she would even bother helping him. " _It's like he has never had anyone look out for him before._ ," she thought and then she realized that just might be right considering the treatment he was receiving when she first arrived. " _Poor thing must of had it so rough growing up. No child should have to be raised in a place where he is utterly despised_." Summer could tell that the boy was extremely confused about what was going on around him. How could he? No child that young could possibly hope to understand what exactly had just happened. Hell, many adults would have trouble processing it all.

So Summer did what she always did for her daughters when they were crying. She started hugging the poor boy. At first he seemed surprised by the sudden move, and she worried that something was wrong but then she felt him relax and just continue to cry on her shoulder till he eventually passed out. Looking down at the boy in her arms she couldn't help but think that he looked cute. " _No child this innocent looking deserves to be treated the way he was,_ " thought Summer while the words and actions of those villagers replayed through her head. It was then that Summer made a decision that would one day affect all of Remnant. She decided that she would take in this poor child and raise him with all the love and care all children need. Summer had worried at first when she realized that she had taken him from his world but now, after hearing how much pain he had gone through, she knew that he was much better off here with her and she would make sure that he would have a loving family. Summer would take a break from missions for a while until she was sure that the boy would be recovered from whatever he had experienced in that horrible place.

"Summer are you there?" Summer jumped when she suddenly heard Ozpin's voice in her ear. She then remembered why she was out here to begin with.

"Yes, I can hear you Ozpin I'm sorry if you have been calling me but you won't believe what just happened..." Summer then went on to summarize what she had done since their last communication.

"Well this is certainly an interesting situation that you have gotten yourself into. I think this is a discussion best had in person, and it also sounds like the boy needs some medical attention and a good bed so get back here as soon as possible," and with that out of the way Summer decided it was time to head back to the bullhead and the academy. So, while moving the boy onto her back and under her cape, she left the clearing where the portal used to be and headed in the direction of where she had left her transportation.

(Beacon Academy's Infirmary room)

Summer sat next to the bed where the boy she had met only a few short hours ago lay. Ozpin just left after getting debriefing her about everything that had happened inside of the portal and all the information he could get on this child and after hearing what Summer wanted to do said that he would take care of everything needed for him to join their society. When they arrived in the infirmary and got all his bandaging unwrapped to check his condition, they were surprised that he had almost completely healed: his bones were mended and almost all of his cuts were completely healed with no trace they were there at all. The only exception to this was the place he was stabbed in the back where there was still a small cut but it too was rapidly healing. The doctors said that he was just sleeping now and would most likely wake up sometime soon. "It's nice to see him so relaxed instead of tensed up like he was before," Summer said relieved that he now seemed to be much more relaxed than he was on the trip here. It was true, for the majority of the ride in the bullhead he was tensed as if he was having a bad dream and he had finally started relaxing a little when they were about to arrive back at the academy. Summer decided that she should call Taiyang and let him know what was happening, she knew he would understand and agree with her, so that he could know what was happening and prepare things a little before she came back with the newest member of their family.

When she came back into the room she saw the boy was stirring in his bed, so she once again took the position next to the bed and watched as he once again rejoined the world of consciousness. Naruto looked around the room and his eyes landed on her. They looked at each other for a short while and Summer happily took note of the fact he didn't seem nearly as guarded around her as he did before he had passed out. She didn't know what the cause of this was, but she wasn't going to question a good thing.

"Hello….. I just realized we don't even know eachothers names yet," She said with a small chuckle, "My name is Summer Rose. What is your name?"

Naruto considered the woman, now named Summer, before him. He could see the sincerity in her, and he could tell that she truly didn't mean him any harm because she was giving off the same vibe, though slightly different, as his jiji did when he spent time with him. Naruto knew that he could trust her and finally decided to respond.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," that was all he said for now and she seemed appeased with his brief response.

"Alright Naruto I am sure you have some questions and I am perfectly willing to answer them to the best of my abilities," Summer responded kindly giving him a smile that he couldn't help but return.

Naruto considered for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

"We aren't entirely sure. We found a disturbance in the forest and we didn't know what it was, so they sent me out to check out what was going on. You know what happened and after I went back through the portal I looked back and it was no longer there. When we did scans to see what happened we couldn't find anything. It was almost like it never existed at all.

Naruto nodded his head he didn't hold any hope of going back he figured he was stuck here. He wasn't really disappointed either in fact he was kind of happy to finally be free of the hatred he had felt every single day since he could remember. The one thing he regretted was not being able to let his jiji know he was ok. Naruto knew that the hokage was the only person that genuinely ever cared for him even if he couldn't spend much time with him.

Deciding that he should move on for the moment he asked, "Where are we?"

"We are currently in Beacon Academy's infirmary. Beacon is a school that trains students in combat against the grimm and other threats against Vale and Remnant. Remnant is the name of the world we are currently in and Vale is the country."

He once again paused and considered what to ask next before he seemed to decide on something. "What was that thing you did with the vines back in the alley?" She seemed to collect her thoughts trying to think of the best way to explain to him what that was before she nodded her head seemingly having decided how to answer.

"Ok that was what we call a semblance. A semblance is a special ability that people get when they unlock their aura, which is the manifestation of one's soul. Once unlocked it can be used in several different ways such as for creating shields, combining with dust for offensive attacks, or even to help heal injuries."

"Alright, what are grimm?" He asked since he had never heard the word. Summer looked at him for a moment before she responded with a grimace.

"That is a question we have been trying to answer for a long time actually. We actually have no clue what exactly the grimm are, but to best answer your question they are creatures of darkness that take many different forms. They do all have one thing in common, they all seem to want to hunt humanity to extinction. It is for this reason that we train Hunters and Huntresses, people who are in or have graduated from a combat school, so that we can fight these creatures and keep the people safe."

Naruto considered what Summer had just told him and couldn't help but notice the similarities, he asked, "Are you a Huntress?" Before Summer could answer another voice spoke up from the doorway to the room.

"She is in fact a Huntress. She is actually considered one of the best in Remnant. A fact which I am very proud to admit I had a small part in making happen." When they both turned to the new arrival Naruto saw a man with grey hair and a green suit in the doorway. He had what appeared to be a cane in one hand and a mug in the other. Naruto tensed and looking at the man considering if he was a threat, something which Summer seemed to pick up on. Summer then got up and introduced them.

"Naruto this is Professor Ozpin, he is actually the headmaster of this school and also one of my teachers when I went here," she said before turning to the now named Ozpin, "Professor this is Naruto Uzumaki. I was actually just answering a few questions of his."

Ozpin nodded at this before he asked her, " Have you asked young Naruto about what you proposed to me earlier?" After he asked this Naruto looked at Summer with a questioning glance. Only to see that she was glaring at Ozpin.

"No I was planning on asking him after he was a little more comfortable with everything that's been going on," she said a little heatedly while still glaring at Ozpin who just looked away and took a sip of his drink.

"Asked me what?" Naruto reinserted himself into the conversation with a curious glance between the two adults in the room.

Summer sighed before she said, "Well I guess there isn't any waiting now. Naruto, I was going to ask if you would like to live with me and my family. I can tell you have not had a good life and based on what you said in the forest it doesn't sound like you have ever had a family before. I know this is sudden and I can understand if you ohff….." The reason Summer stopped suddenly was because she was suddenly hit in the stomach by something and when she looked down and was surprised to find that it was Naruto who had jumped out of bed and hugging her waist was looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Do you mean it you will actually adopt me?" He asked. Her eyes softened before she reached down and rubbed his head.

"I would be more than happy to. I can tell that you are a good child who was given a terrible hand in life, and I would like to do everything in my power to try to fix that. No child deserves to grow up alone. That is as long as you are ok with that." After Summer said that she saw Naruto nod his head before he smiled and let a few tears release from his eyes. He was an orphan after all and like all orphans he always dreamed about being adopted by a family but, he never believed that it would ever come true because he was always hated in his village. Yet, here this woman was offering to take him in and care for him.

Summer was also happy that Naruto had accepted. She wanted to be there for him. He held a lot of pain behind his eyes. More pain than even many adults held. She wanted to do everything in her power to get rid of that pain and replace it with happiness. Summer wanted to be the mother that this child never had.

"Well that went over rather well I would say. I wonder how he will react when he meets his new siblings." Naruto's head snapped to Ozpin, who was smiling at the heart warming scene, then he turned his wide eyes back up to Summer.

"I am going to have siblings?" Naruto asked with the kind of excitement that only a child can have. Both adults smiled at this and answered him.

"Yes Naruto you will have two siblings, sisters in fact, one who is actually around your age named Yang and another who is a couple of years younger than you whose name is Ruby." Naruto seemed to almost be shaking with excitement now. He had a smile that seemed to light up the whole room, Summer idly thought that Naruto was going to become very handsome when he grew up.

"What do they look like? Do you think they will want to play with me? When will I get to meet them? What kind of toys do they like?..." He continued like this for a while until Summer stopped him with a slightly overwhelmed expression.

"Whoa there Naruto, you will find out soon enough. For now I think we should all get some rest as it's pretty late and you should still rest some. After all you have had a pretty stressful day and are still recovering."

Like someone had flipped a switch Naruto suddenly started feeling drowsy again. So he nodded his head in understanding before he made his way back over to the bed he had been given and laid back down and almost as soon his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto knew something was wrong when he was suddenly standing in what appeared to be a sewer. He looked around and saw that he was currently in a long brick hallway the only distinguishing feature of which were the many pipes running along the ceiling. The pipes were two different colors; one was dark red while the other was a dark blue but the strange thing was it seemed that most of the dark red pipes were slowly changing color giving way to the dark blue.

Deciding to move forward Naruto chose a direction and started walking and he noticed that there didn't seem to be any turns or shoot offs from the main hallway. After a short while of walking he came upon what looked like a large dimly lit room with what looked like a cage that seemed to be leaking power from behind it. Figuring there was very little else to do he entered the room and approached the cage. However, before he even made it past the halfway point, something moved on the other side of the bars and started to come into the light. What he saw made his eyes go wide what stood before him was what appeared to be a giant fox. It looked to be almost the size of the Hokage monument back home. It had dark orange fur with black around its eyes, mouth and the inside of its ears. To top it all off it had nine long tails spread out behind it. If that wasn't enough to surprise Naruto his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he heard it speak in a deep booming voice.

" **So we finally meet. I have been hoping that you would enter your mindscape soon or else I was thinking I would have to force you to enter, and that would not be a fun experience for either of us. I will introduce myself and get a few questions out of the way. I am the great** _ **Kyuubi no Yoko,**_ **a biju, or a being made of pure energy. No I was in fact not killed by the fourth Hokage as everyone in your generation was told instead I was sealed inside of you on the day of your birth. I am the reason why everyone in that stupid bigoted town treated you so poorly. I am the reason you were forced into solitude for all of your life so far, and I am truly sorry about that."** The Kyuubi started off confident and proud, but towards the end sounded sad with his head down so as not to see Naruto's reaction.

The Kyuubi had done a lot of thinking since he had been sealed away again inside Naruto. He had come to respect Naruto's real parents and what they had done that night. Kyuubi decided to wait and see how his new host turned out, so he watched everything that had ever happened in Naruto's life play out in front of him. To say that the kyuubi was not pleased with what he saw was an understatement. He watched as the people of Naruto's village did everything in their power to make Naruto's life a living hell, all the while they were pretending like their actions were justified. The Kyuubi was angry that they would treat such a small child, who did nothing wrong besides being born, with such disdain and ignorance. He could feel the soul crushing loneliness Naruto felt every day, he felt all of the pain that Naruto felt when he was insulted and attacked, but the worst part was when he watched as Naruto fall asleep nearly every night crying wondering why the villagers treated him like this. This was the hardest because the Kyuubi knew that he was the reason for the suffering of his container, the son of the only two humans he had ever come to respect since the passing of the Sage.

Naruto stood there stunned for what felt like hours as he processed this new information. At first he wanted to deny it, say that it couldn't possibly be true, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. Then Naruto wanted to be mad at the Kyuubi since it was the reason his life had been a living hell, but then he remembered what it said, and saw that it truly regretted what had happened to him, even admitting its own fault. After considering all of this he gave a small sigh and began walking forward towards the cage. The Kyuubi had lifted his head when he heard movement and watched as Naruto entered his cage. What happened next surprised the Kyuubi more than anything had in a long time. He saw Naruto reach out with a fist and a bittersweet smile pointed at him.

"I won't say I am happy with the was I was treated because you were inside me, but I can tell that you are truly sorry that it happened, and I suppose that has to count for something, right? So how about this, we will start fresh in this new world a place we can both start over. What do you say?"

Kyuubi smirked at the boy bumping his hand with his paw before he said **"Sounds good ningen."**

Naruto returned the smirk before speaking, "Alright, now that the mushy stuff is over let me ask a few questions. One - what was up with all the pipes and second why are they different colors?"

" **Well that is your bodies natural energies one is chakra, the dark red, which you are familiar with from our previous world, and the other, if I had to guess the dark blue would be this aura stuff that was explained to you. It would seem that your body is automatically adjusting itself to a more aura based system maybe because of that being the natural here and it's acclimatizing itself. However, it could have something to do with that portal that you went through, I can't say for sure, but what I do know is that the majority of your chakra is being converted into aura. Don't get me wrong you will have some chakra left, but not much. I'd say the most you could do is get some muscle enhancement and probably some lower level seals if you wanted to learn."** The fox explained to the best of his abilities.

"So what you're saying is I won't be able to use any jutsu that I always heard about?" Naruto asked kinda bummed out that he wouldn't be able to do any of the cool stuff he had seen when he spied of some of the ninja sparing in one of the training grounds.

" **That is right unfortunately, but before you get all depressed I will tell you about what I can do for you. You remember what the woman said about semblances yes?"** Getting a nod of confirmation the Kyuubi continued, **"Well as a being of pure energy, not just chakra as many people like to assume, I am able make some minor changes to this energy during the transfer sequence now. I am pretty sure I can get you two of these semblances instead of just one like everyone else apparently has in this world. The second thing I can do for you is not so much an active thing I can change, but more just what will happen because I am sealed in you. Your aura will be much denser than most people's, allowing you to do things with it that others can't. Now that isn't to say you will be able to use these abilities all the time as they are likely to spend a lot of energy."**

Naruto considered what the fox was telling him and realized that maybe this switch wasn't as bad as he originally thought it was going to be. "Hey, thanks Kyuubi, that actually makes me feel much better about this whole thing. You're really just a big softie aren't you," he smirked at the very annoyed expression the fox got after he said that.

" **I am the Great Kyuubi No Yoko. I have the power to destroy mountains with the flick of one of my tails. I will not be disrespected by a shrimp like you. Now its time for you to leave. You have already been asleep too long, and I feel someone is trying to wake you."** Now it was Naruto's turn to look annoyed. He hated it when people brought his height into things, like that somehow made him lesser because he was shorter than them. He was six for crying out loud what did people expect! However before he could respond he felt a pull and suddenly disappeared from the mindscape.

(Back in Beacon's Infirmary)

Summer was once again seen next to Naruto's bed. It was now late morning and she had just gotten off the phone with her husband who said that everything was ready for their new arrival. She then quickly talked to a nurse about when they thought Naruto could leave, and they responded that he could leave whenever he felt ready. They also said that it was the fastest recovery time they had ever seen for such severe injuries. With that done she decided to wake Naruto and see what he wanted to do.

When Naruto opened his eyes and muttered something about disrespectful foxes which earned him a confused look from Summer but she wrote it off as something in one of his dreams. Summer then cleared her throat to get his attention. When he was focused on her she greeted him, "Good morning Naruto how did you sleep?"

"I slept quite well what about you?"

"The same though, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again. Speaking of which, the nurses said you are cleared to leave whenever you wish to, and my husband said that the house is ready for you when we arrive. So the ultimate question is do you feel ready to leave yet or do you want to wait a while and get more acclimated to what's happening."

Naruto considered this question for a short while before he gave another one of his brilliant grins and said, "I am ready to go!" He was so excited to meet his new family!

End Chapter 2

 **AN:** Wow over 5k words this chapter. So what did you guys think I am pretty happy with what I have done so far. I would once again like to thank everyone that is taking their time to read this I truly appreciate it. Once again I ask that if you have any questions put it up in the reviews or just pm me whatever you want I will answer so long as I don't feel it will give anything away about what I have planned.

Oh and I would also like to know if you guys would prefer a few chapters of Naruto growing up with Ruby and Yang or if you just want me to go to the cannon and maybe put in a few flashbacks to it. I will post a poll on my page right after I post this chapter so go there and vote!


	3. Chapter 3:Family and Trust

AN: WOW! Over 100 followers in a week! I truly can't express how much I appreciate all the support you guys have shown whether it be through simple follow/favorites or your reviews. I have been wanting to become a writer since I was a kid but I have always been a bit nervous with posting anything I have written. I never in my wildest dreams thought Uzumaki-Rose would become this popular this quickly. Anyway enough gushing and onto more relevant things I am sorry it took me awhile to get the poll up. I guess I was confused on how to make it show up on my page, but now it is up I will probably let the poll go on for a few more days for those who didn't see it yet to get a chance to vote also.

Also I apologize for the bad comma usage I am not very good with them and the person I normally have read my stories is currently too busy to check for a while.

Q&A:

Q:What is Naruto's weapon?

A:All in good time my friends. I Promise you won't have to wait long to find out.

Q:What is the pairing?

A:Well right now I am leaning towards a small harem for Naruto most likely Team RWBY plus one more because I have some good ideas about adding a character to the romance. For now she will remain anonymous but I will say she is from Remnant before anyone thinks I will add in someone else from the Narutoverse.

Q:Why are they able to understand each other even though they are from different worlds?

A:I personally don't like the whole language barrier in stories. It just feels pointless and does nothing for a story besides just for word count. I have nothing against stories that do this its just not what I want in my stories. So in all of my fics the characters will speak the language of "This is fanfiction I speak what I want"

Chapter 3: Family and Trust

(Normal POV)

" _I am so nervous!_ " Naruto thought to himself. He was currently squirming in the back of Summer's car. " _What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a demon like all of the villagers and don't want me anywhere near them?_ " These were just a few of the thoughts currently passing through the young childs head as they made their way to Summers home on the small island of Patch. Summer is seated in the driver's seat and looks at Naruto through the rearview mirror. She notices that Naruto looks nervous. While thinking that his nervous squirming is adorable she tries to reassure the blonde boy.

"Don't worry Naruto I know that they will love you, just relax we should be there pretty soon." Naruto looked up at Summer when she started speaking and relaxed slightly, remembering she would be there with him when he met the rest of her family. He felt that as long as Summer was there he would be alright. Naruto had quickly started thinking of Summer as his mother, though he hadn't called her such outloud, after they had talked about him being adopted into her family. There were two reasons for this quick transition: the first being Naruto was very excited to have any kind of real family, and the second was because Summer was everything Naruto wanted in a parent kind, pretty, and most importantly a total badass.

True to her words it wasn't long before they pulled into a long driveway that led into a small wooded area. When they finally came to a stop and when Naruto looked out of his window and saw a modest two story brick house with what looked like a garden with a small pond in the back. Naruto thought that the place looked nice, somewhere he would be able to relax easily, away from crowds.

Summer then got out and opened his door for him to get out. After taking Naruto's hand they began to make their way towards the front door of the house. With every step he got more nervous and started to huddle closer to Summer's leg. When they finally reached the front door Summer looked down at Naruto and gave his hand a small squeeze to show she was there with him before she opened the front door. Inside the house was a hallway with multiple doors leading to different parts of the house and stairs leading upstairs near the back of the hallway. It had wooden flooring with white textured walls.

"Hello I'm home!" Summer yelled once they had gotten through the door. As soon as she stopped speaking there was sounds of feet hitting the wooden floor and soon there were two blurs streaking towards them, one yellow and one red, from one of the side rooms. The two blurs then collided with Summer.

"MOM!" These blurs turned out to be two young girls. After they stepped back from their fly tackle of a hug Naruto got a better look them. One looked to be about Naruto's age with long blonde hair. She was wearing what looked like one of her mother's orange scarves, a brown t-shirt and black pants ending just below her knees. When compared he realized that she actually resembled him in many ways, due to the same color hair and similar facial structures but instead of his blue eyes hers were a light other looked to be a couple years younger and had short cropped hair the same color as Summer's, black with red tips. She also had Summer's kind face and silver eyes. She was also wearing what looked like a small red version of Summers cape and a black sun dress underneath it. When the two showed up Naruto had let go of Summer's hand and was now hiding behind her peeking out every once in a while.

"I missed you girls. Were you good for your father?" Summer asked the two girls to which they nodded before they noticed the boy peeking out from behind their mother and were now looking at him with curiosity. Noticing where their attention was pointed Summer decided it was time for the girls to meet their new sibling. So pulling Naruto out from behind her she began the introductions.

"Girls this is Naruto he is going to be living with is from now on as your new brother. Naruto I would like to introduce you to your new sisters Yang and Ruby." She said pointing to his fellow blonde and then the younger one. Naruto gave them a shy wave before he looked down at the ground refusing to make eye contact. He was scared and didn't want to do something wrong. He didn't know what would happen if they didn't like him.

Yang and Ruby looked their new sibling up and down. Their dad had told them that their mother would be bringing home a new brother to play with and while Ruby, being very young yet, was just excited about getting someone else to play with, Yang wasn't sure how to feel about it. Yang was a little reluctant to just accept this person in as easily as her sister did. She didn't have anything against Naruto. She was just very protective of her family, especially her younger sister. He was a stranger that was now supposed to be living with them. The whole situation just kind of put her on guard. So she would watch and see what Naruto was like.

" _Well so far he doesn't seem like the mean type. He kinda looks like he is scared of something. I wonder what's wrong,_ " Yang thought to herself as she took in Naruto's seemingly timid stance and that he didn't seem to want make eye contact. Apparently young Ruby noticed this too because she began to walk up to Naruto and looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did we do something to make you upset?" Ruby asked Naruto with a voice filled with the innocence and concern. She was really excited to have an older brother and she didn't want him to hate her. She even asked her father if they could share a room since there weren't any spares left for him to take. Her dad told her that Naruto would have to decide what he wanted to do.

Looking to Ruby, Naruto saw her silver eyes were boring into his with concern that she may have already done something to upset him already. She even had tears starting to form in her eyes. Not liking that he may have upset her he quickly began shaking his head while saying, "NO! You didn't do anything wrong I swear! Please don't cry!" Ruby instantly cheered up and hugged Naruto in relief, that he wasn't upset with her. Naruto was so caught off guard by the sudden hug that just stood there trying to figure out what just happened. He had never had much interaction with other kids, and he had been forced to mature faster than others so he didn't know that they could change moods at the drop of a hat.

Summer was trying to hold back a giggle when she saw the pure look of confusion on Naruto's face. " _Leave it to Ruby to completely distract him from his unease. It also seems that Naruto has a weakness for crying girls,_ " she thought. She was happy that Ruby seemed so accepting of Naruto. She hoped her energy and happiness would help break Naruto out of his shell a little faster than it would normally take. Summer then saw that Yang was hanging a little bit back being abnormally quiet. Summer wondered if something happened and made note to ask her about it later. For now she would try to get Naruto settled in and a tour of the house.

"Hey girls where is your father?" Summer asked wondering why Taiyang didn't seem to be in the house even though he said that he would be here to greet Naruto when they got here.

Yang spoke for the first time since she had greeted Summer, "He said he was going to the store real fast to buy some food for dinner."

Summer nodded her head at that. "Well while he is out how about we give Naruto a tour of the house."

After the tour Naruto had a general layout of the house. Naruto was astounded by everything he saw. The first floor had a few closets a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen/dining room. The second floor had a small storage space and three bedrooms each with their own closet. Naruto quickly realized there was now a numbers problem with the bedrooms but figured it would be discussed later.

It was shortly after the completion of the tour that Taiyang had gotten home. Taiyang was a tall man with short blonde hair a little darker than Yang's. He was wearing a white button up shirt with green tie and black pants. When he spoke he had the kind of voice that was both warm and demanded respect. When Naruto met him he was embraced in a tight hug by Tai and before he released Naruto he told him to come to him if he had any problems with anything. Naruto found himself rather liking the affectionate man and the kind aura he gave off.

At dinner a multitude of things were discussed about what was expected of Naruto and how things would work until he was all settled in. It was decided that Naruto was going to be home schooled by Summer, for a while, to get him acclimated to the customs and the new technology this world has. Naruto had explained to Summer that very little of the technology on this world existed in his former one. Summer also knew that it would raise a lot of questions if Naruto showed up suddenly at school when they hadn't really come up with much in terms of Naruto's cover story and official documents, since they couldn't just tell people he came from an entirely different world. Eventually things winded down and it was decided that he would sleep with Ruby in her bed until they got him a bed. Ruby was extremely excited by this fact.

He was currently lying on his side and thought about all of the things he that would be happening soon. " _It seems things are going to be interesting for a while. I just hope things go alright_." He thought before he eventually succumbed to sleep.

(Four Years Later)

Naruto, now 10 years old, had been in his new home for a little while now and was starting to get use to how things worked here. It turned out that while Naruto was not the best with basic appliances, he somehow managed to blow up the microwave while leaving the food inside unscathed, he seemed to be a prodigy when it came to the weapon technology. Summer had discovered this when she had gotten to explaining to him how her weapon's worked and after only 20 minutes he was able to completely take both apart and put them back together with no difficulty what's so ever. Summer also discovered that Naruto had a hard time learning from books, but was able to soak up things like up a sponge when the information was given to him verbally. It was through this method Naruto was quickly able to get to an acceptable level to begin school. He was in the same grade as Yang, since they were the same age. He didn't make very many friends since he mostly kept to himself most days still uncomfortable with people outside of his family. Naruto was currently hoping to apply to Signal to become a Hunter. He hadn't told the rest of his family about his plans yet because he knew that Summer was against any of her children trying to follow in their parents footsteps because she wanted them to be safe and away from danger. Naruto understood what she meant but he was the same as Summer he wanted to be able to do everything he could to protect his family.

Naruto had also learned a several of things about his new family after he began to spend time around them. Yang was actually older than him by a few months, something she seemed happy about. Ruby seemed to have an addiction to cookies, especially Summer's, and milk and it was discovered that when Ruby got into a sugar rush Naruto was the only one who could keep up with her without getting tired out. Naruto was getting along with everyone well except for Yang who seemed a little distant towards him when compared to how she acted with the rest of the family. She was never mean or cruel, it was more like she didn't know what to make of him. He decided he would do everything in his power to assure that he could be accepted. That was partly due to the fact he never talked about where he was before coming to this house, Summer and Taiyang said that it was his secret to tell.

Ruby had eventually convinced Naruto to just move into her room with her when she almost started crying again when he said something about giving Ruby her room back. So he moved his stuff into her room and they had continued to share a bed even after Naruto got his own, because Ruby would sneak into Naruto's bed during the night. When Summer asked Ruby why she did this Ruby responded saying it was because she often heard Naruto whimpering at night and wanted to make him feel better. Summer just let it be since she knew that Naruto would always carry some scars from his past treatment and if Ruby helped by sleeping next to him then who was she to stop her.

Presently it was just Naruto, Ruby, and Yang in the house because Summer had gone back to Beacon to get briefed on a new mission, she started taking missions again after Naruto started school, and Taiyang had decided that he would go with her to visit. Their Uncle Qrow, who Naruto hadn't met before since Qrow was busy most of the time, was suppose to be here soon to watch over them. Naruto was currently watching over a sleeping Ruby in their shared room. She had just crashed from one of her sugar rushes, it didn't happen often but when it did she was dead to the world for hours. That was when Yang came in with a determined look on her young face.

You see a year ago Summer and Taiyang decided that they should tell Yang about her real mother. Yang was quite upset about it at first but she accepted it after being reassured by Summer that she loved Yang just as much as Ruby and now Naruto. However, Yang was still curious about her real mother and why she left, but besides learning that her mother was on the same team as Summer and Taiyang along with Qrow and what she looked like Yang wasn't able to find out much about her. Then she found a picture of what looked like her mother along with Taiyang and Summer in front a old house she remembered seeing before in the woods when she was out playing with some friends. She was determined to see if she could find anything out about her mother there. So she went to go grab Naruto since he had been trying to help her when she looked for information on her mom.

"Hey Naruto come on, I just found a clue about my mom I need to go check it out," Yang said after finding him.

"What? You did, what is it?" Naruto asked. He was excited for Yang, since as an orphan he understood what it was like to wonder what your real parents were like.

"Ya I found a picture of her standing in front of a house I have seen before on the island. Come on I have to check this out." Yang decided not to mention that the house was in the middle of the woods on the other side of the island and it looked like it had seen better days.

"But what about Ruby she just crashed and we can't just leave her here," he said. Naruto was triing to come up with an excuse to keep her from going because he was getting a bad feeling about this.

"We can just put her in the wagon and pull her with us," She started but when she saw that Naruto was hesitating she decided to do something she knew she would feel guilty for. She decided to play on Naruto's need for acceptance, "Hey come on this I really need this. If you were a real brother you would help."

Naruto felt like he had just been struck. He hadn't expected Yang to say something that. Naruto knew that Yang didn't really mean it but it still hurt to hear her say that after this long. He was still wanting her to open up to him so he decided that he would go with her to help, if only to make sure she was safe. "Ok fine lets go."

So they laid down a cover in their red wagon and put Ruby inside with Yang and Naruto switching who was pulling it along as they went. They walked for hours, partly because Yang didn't remember exactly where the house was, but they finally got there with Yang being bruised up and exhausted, barely able to move while Naruto was just kind of tired and a little sore. The first thing Naruto and Yang noticed was a big hole in the front of the house that Yang didn't remember seeing there before. and the rest of the property was torn up like something was running around in it. Naruto recognized that they looked like beowolf tracks from the pictures he had seen in tracking books.

"Yang we need to leave now!" Naruto said urgently, hoping they could get to safety before something happened, but when he looked over he saw that Yang was staring at the house in fear. Naruto got a sinking feeling in his gut and when he looked back at the house he saw there were multiple sets of glowing blood red eyes staring at them from the darkness. There was a moment where the two groups just stood there staring at eachother but then everything seemed to happen at once. One of the beowolves jumped from inside the house and went to attack Yang who was frozen and couldn't move. Naruto made his decision and began to move.

Yang closed her eyes waiting for the attack but instead of pain she felt something wet hit her face and when she reopened her eyes she saw the tip of a claw covered in blood inches from her face. When she traced the claw to its owner she saw that Naruto was standing in front of her with his back towards her and the the claw piercing all the way through the center of his chest, just above his heart. Yang fell to the ground in shock and watched as Naruto reached up with a glowing fist and hit the beowolf with a glowing fist knocking it back into the house. She watched as Naruto fell to a heap face up while the other beowolves began to attack. She saw something rush by her and began fighting off the beowolves. She heard the sounds of gunshots and the sounds of a blade slicing through the air, but she didn't pay attention as she began to crawl over to the broken body of the boy she had brought here. When she got over to him she saw that he was looking at her but his eyes seemed to be fading in and out.

"Are you and Ruby ok?" he asked and after she nodded numbly at him and he gave a weak smile. "Good, I don't know what I would do if I saw either one of you hurt," and with that he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Naruto!" Yang yelled out as she tried to shake him awake but he didn't seem to react. "Naruto come on it's not funny. Come on wake up!" She continued to shake him until she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked to see who it was she saw it was their uncle Qrow who was looking down at her.

"He is alive but we need to get him and Ruby out of here quickly before more grimm show up." Qrow had been searching for them for hours until he found them at Taiyang's old home. He wondered what they were doing here but he would figure that out later. Right now he was in a grimm infested forest with one child who was slowly bleeding out, one who was in shock and traumatized, and one who was passed out in a wagon with no signs of waking anytime soon. So he quickly picked Yang up and put her in the wagon with Ruby before he carefully picked up Naruto and held him in one arm while his other was pulling along the wagon behind him.

(Hospital a few hours later)

When Summer and Taiyang received the call from Qrow that their children were missing they immediately left Beacon to come and help search but just as they got back to patch they got another call from Qrow saying that he had found them but they had been attacked by beowolves with only Naruto being hurt but it was bad. Summer and Taiyang immediately made their way to the hospital where they found Qrow with their two daughters. When they got there it was evening with night rapidly approaching.

Summer was currently sitting outside of a operating room holding an unresponsive Yang. Summer was the only one that Yang would allow to touch touch her for now. If anyone else tried to she would start to struggle and fight until they let go. Summer knew that Yang was blaming herself for what happened. Yang hadn't told them why they were out there but she could guess if the broken picture of Summer, Taiyang and Yang's mother on the floor was anything to go by. Taiyang had found it when he had gone to get some new clothes for Yang. Summer wasn't mad at Yang she knew that she was just curious about her mother, besides Summer knew that the girl had been through enough and she refused to put Yang through any more because of misguided anger.

Ruby had woken up shortly after everyone had gotten there but she didn't know why they were here. Qrow had brought her to the game room where she was currently playing with their Legos trying to create a miniature version of Qrow's Scythe, she had seen it before when she was younger.

Summer looked over at Taiyang who was currently sitting in a chair across from Summer and Yang. It looked like he was reading a magazine but if you watched for long enough you could see that he wasn't turning the pages and his hands were shaking a little. Summer knew that he was extremely worried but trying to stay strong for his daughter. Taiyang had always been protective of his family probably because he had already lost Yang's mother when she disappeared and he didn't want to go through that pain again.

Summer was extremely worried also but she was also confused. " _I wonder why he hasn't healed like he did when I brought him back from the portal_." She didn't understand why she couldn't feel that power working on his body like she could when she had felt it working at beacon last year. Admittedly she had noticed that she couldn't sense much of that foreign power on Naruto after he had been living with them for a while like it was slowly slipping away the longer he was here but she figured it was just going dormant not disappearing altogether.

There the three of them sat waiting for news on Naruto's condition until finally a doctor came out of the operating room. Summer and Yang looked up at him while Yang just continued to stare at her knees but if you looked closely she tensed ever so slightly.

"The boy should make it. He has lost a lot of blood, but he's damn lucky that his aura helped him so much. It was amazing, we have never seen an aura with such a healing factor before he will only have a scar where the hole was now. He has lost a lot of blood still though so we are going to keep him here for a week to make sure no other problems come up. He is just resting now, there will be a nurse here soon to lead you to his room if you want to come see him." With that everyone took a second to register, Summer was surprised to hear about Naruto having aura but decided to ignore that for now and she began to relax with everyone else. Naruto was safe and that was all that mattered for now. So before they left with the nurse they got Ruby and Qrow from the game room and then headed towards the game room.

When they got there they saw Naruto lying in a hospital bed. The nurse had told him he would most likely be asleep till morning. After they had all entered the room Ruby had quickly climbed into the bed with Naruto, where she was could now be seen sleeping. Yang had actually also fallen asleep but she was on a chair next to it her hand holding onto his while her head laid on the bed. Seeing that the children weren't going to move any time soon the adults quickly got prepared to sleep also, Qrow used some of his connections to keep this a private room and let them stay here for the night with Naruto.

(Next Morning)

Everyone in the room is still sleeping but Naruto is beginning to stir and soon his eyelids began to flutter open. He tensed when he didn't recognize his surroundings, but he was able to quickly remember what happened and guessed someone had gotten him to a hospital. That was when he looked around the room and saw that he wasn't alone. He smiled as he looked until his eyes landed on a pair of light purple eyes that were staring right back at his. Naruto recognized the look in Yang's eyes it was confusion with a small amount of anger.

Yang had woken up when she felt Naruto's hand tighten when he tensed up. Now she would have her answers about why he had done something so stupid. She had done a lot of thinking last night as she was coming out of her shocked state. Most of her thoughts were consumed with guilt but some were trying to figure out why Naruto had moved in front of her in the first place. She knew that they hadn't gotten very close since he came here, definitely no where close as him and Ruby, so why would he risk his life on her.

Deciding that she wouldn't wait for Naruto to speak first she quietly asked, "Why did you do something as stupid as to take that claw for me?"

Naruto flinched at her tone that confirmed that she wasn't just mad she was pissed."Because you are my family and I want to do everything I can to make sure that your safe. You guys are the first people to show that they were willing to accept me for who I was. I am more thankful for that then you could possibly ever imagine."

"What do you mean we were the first people to accept you was it really that bad before you came here?" they both looked over and saw that it was young Ruby who asked that apparently awoken by their conversation because she was laying next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at both of his adopted siblings and realized that he had been somewhat contradictory. He had been expecting acceptance and for them to be open to him when he himself had been withholding part of his past from them. With that thought he decided it was time to tell them about his childhood and where he grew up. So he told them of the villagers treatment of him, he told them of the times he would cry himself to sleep, and most importantly he told them of how he had actually come to this world.

Yang and Ruby were surprised that Naruto was from a different world, while most wouldn't believe him they were still young and easily accepting of things, but they thought that it would explain why he didn't seem to understand anything about the world when he first got here. They also began to understand why Naruto was always looking to be accepted but also weary of any new people coming near him. Yang then realized just how much it had to have hurt Naruto when she had basically called him a bad brother.

"Naruto I'm sorry for dragging you out to where…" Yang began but stopped when she felt Naruto squeez her hand and when she looked at him he began, "There is nothing to forgive. I understand the want to know who your real parents are. I just want you to promise me that you will stay safe because I meant it when I said I wouldn't know what to do if you were hurt."

Yang blushed slightly, though she didn't understand why, but nodded nonetheless. She decided that she would try to give Naruto the same support and protection that he wanted to give them. Yang didn't want to feel useless again and only be able to watch as Naruto got hurt protecting them again. She would do everything she could to make sure they both were safe as their older sibling.

End chapter 3

AN: Alright now I would like to address some things about the story that I would like to make clear. Naruto will be using mostly aura in this fic because of this Naruto's healing factor, while better than others on Remnant, will still be greatly reduced due to this fact, hence the scar. Naruto will be able to do some elemental attacks through pure aura manipulation but they will use a great deal more energy than if he had just used dust. As for the Kyuubi don't expect him to be in every chapter as he will mostly keep to himself besides when he is training Naruto. I have done this because while I like the Kyuubi (I think he is hilarious) I want Naruto to become self reliant and not constantly have a constant commentary going on in his head. Now before you get angry with me I want you to look closely at what I said, Kyuubi will be in this story just he will be more of the quiet mentor offering advice as opposed to talkative companion.

I would also like to say I welcome recommendations for my story but please remember that I am the one in control as I am the author. So please if you have ideas PM me and I will gladly talk to you about them to see if I can incorporate what I feels fits and what I personally don't think will work with the story.


End file.
